vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Haytham Kenway
Summary Haytham E. Kenway (1725 – 1781) was the first Grand Master of the Templar Order's Colonial Rite, reigning from 1754 until his death in 1781, whereupon he was succeeded by Charles Lee. Son of the pirate Assassin Edward Kenway, Haytham was converted to the Templar cause at a young age by Reginald Birch, following his father's death in 1735. After being sent to the British colonies in America to locate a suspected First Civilization storehouse, Haytham remained and established a permanent organized Templar presence in the colonies. Under his leadership, the Colonial Rite grew exponentially, almost completely destroying their Assassin counterparts, and manipulating the colonial governments at every level. During this time, he unknowingly sired a son – Ratonhnhaké:ton – with Kaniehtí:io, a Kanien'kehá:ka woman whom he had met during his initial quest for the storehouse. Haytham briefly left the colonies when his associates located his long-lost sister in Damascus. He journeyed there to free her, and she revealed the mystery behind their father's death: Edward was an Assassin and Birch had him killed for his secrets. The siblings travelled to Europe and killed Birch. Jenny returned to the Kenway home in London, but despite Birch's betrayal, Haytham chose to return to the colonies and resume his duties as Grand Master. Haytham sought to control the American Revolution, but Connor thwarted all such efforts. He ultimately found out that Connor was his son, and tried to find a middle ground within the Assassin-Templar feud alongside his son, who wished the same, but both left on bad terms. Due to not being able to reconcile in a peaceful manner and the fact that Haytham was still too dangerous to be left alive, Connor faced off Haytham one last time during the Battle of Fort George, with Haytham ultimately dying in their final confrontation. He is an ancestor to Desmond Miles, through the paternal line. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Haytham E. Kenway Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 55 at the time of his death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Templar, Grand Master of the American Rite of the Templar Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Acrobat, Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (Eagle Vision grants him a "sixth sense" or intuition that allowed her to see a person's true intentions and revisit events that had already happened, can also detect for presence of poisons and can differentiate between friend to foe, look for weak spots, analyze extremely dangerous areas to figure out where and when to strike and much more. Eagle Vision users are even capable of fighting against characters who have high-level precognitive powers, like in the case when one makes use of the Apple's precognitive powers in battle, and can make accurate predictions of their own in the midst of combat with proper concentration), Stealth Mastery, Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery, Can control, manipulate the mind and create illusions (With the Apple of Eden), Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Haytham is capable of interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Madness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Control and Manipulation (Possesses these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid), Extreme Heat and Cold (Could easily swim in freezing waters without running the risk of hypothermia) Attack Potency: Wall level (Considerably stronger than his son Connor, and can essentially do the same feats as him to a far greater degree. On par with Shay Cormac. Fought against Adéwalé, although he was ultimately defeated. Easily defeated Achilles Davenport in a swordfight) Speed: Supersonic (Considerably swifter than his son. Can easily dodge musket shots and flintlock pistol shots, which should be this fast, at point-blank range. Capable of outrunning cannonfire, which was this fast during his time. Kept up with Adéwalé) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Easily overpowered his son during their confrontations and can perform the same feats as him. Pushed back Adéwalé. On par with Shay Cormac) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can casually snap grown mens' necks, crush spines and break metal padlocks with a single punch. Can easily one-shot bears with just his Hidden Blade and push back a charging elk. Can easily destroy wooden furniture and barrels by simply throwing someone into them only once. Can smash through thick wooden doors without any issue. Can one-shot fully-grown men and send them flying several meters into the air with a single kick and take on entire garrisons of soldiers and slaughter them before they can even react. Easily defeated Achilles Davenport, the Mentor of the Colonial Brotherhood, in a swordfight. Comparable to Shay Cormac. Stronger than his son Connor, and even when both of them were wounded, Haytham still emerged the victor, with Connor being only able to kill him with his Hidden Blade) Durability: Wall level ((He can survive long falls from heights in excess of 25m and brush off massive explosions consisting of horse carriages filled with gunpowder crates, as seen in his mission to kill Edward Braddock. Can survive being shot and stabbed multiple times and still elegantly slaughter hordes of guards and walk away with ease. Can survive being burned for extended periods of time. Brushed off being tackled through a gigantic door heavily-locked and reinforced with wooden planks by Connor, which destroyed the entire door and its lock completely. A mortar shot that left Connor critically wounded did nothing to him, despite Haytham getting stabbed in the hand by Connor not moments before) Stamina: Incredibly High (Has gone through multiple long battles as a young child, as seen when he fought during the Siege of Bergen Op Zoom. Can keep up against entire garrisons of soldiers with ease) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Several meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Dual Hidden Blades, sword, knife, flintlock pistol Intelligence: Was renowned amongst the Templar Order for his skill as an efficient killer. Has been proclaimed to be one of the finest swordsmen to have ever existed. He was trained in the methods of stealth, swordsmanship, eavesdropping, pickpocketing and lockpicking. Additionally, he was a skilled strategist, able to quickly come up with infiltration techniques that would cripple the enemy. As well as that, he was a charismatic speaker and a master of both deception and stealth. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would kill most human beings. Notable Attacks/Techniques: From an early age, Haytham was trained by his father in swordsmanship and combat, as well as being tutored in the use of a bow for a time. Upon joining the Templar Order after being mentored by Reginald Birch, Haytham's skills increased significantly and he became renown for his skill as an efficient killer. He was trained in the methods of stealth, swordsmanship, eavesdropping, pickpocketing and lockpicking. Additionally, he was a skilled strategist, able to quickly come up with infiltration techniques that would cripple the enemy. As well as that, he was a charismatic speaker and a master of both deception and stealth. Through his training, Haytham became a capable freerunner, able to stealthily climb the insides of an opera house and the buildings of colonial America with little effort. However, unlike his father and son, Haytham was unable to traverse natural obstacles such as tress or cliffs. In addition, he proved to be a capable swimmer. He eventually became a master swordsman, utilizing an elegant fencing style which differed from his son's feral combat techniques. Haytham is the perfect specimen of classical fencing using slashing and, mostly, thrusting. His quarts and sixtes, catching the opponent's blade, are text book perfect which translates extremely well into his preparation and anticipation. His confidence is displayed in the lack of grandeur in his every attack. His finishes could be as subtle as just an advance and extending the arm right into his opponent's face. He also uses the hidden blade the same way when utilized with his sword. His stance, though, is something that some might disagree on. While his shoulders are a lot more relaxed, it leaves him pretty open and is basically a feint in and of itself, begging for an attack for Haytham to promptly parry and then counter. Perfect footwork, anticipation, preparation and technique make Haytham one of the best pure swordsmen. He was even able to defeat Achilles Davenport in a sword fight. Additionally, he was trained in the use of firearms including pistols and muskets. Haytham was efficient in combat as he could easily engage multiple opponents; he could also utilize the surrounding environment to his advantage given the opportunity. Following this, he was not afraid to use whatever was available to get the upper hand, such as strangling an executioner's assistant with his feet and throwing him into an enemy during the Siege of Bergen op Zoom. In terms of equipment, Haytham wielded dual Hidden Blades and a sword, as well as a Flintlock Pistol. Additionally, Haytham possessed the rare ability of Eagle Vision. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Templars Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Fathers Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Mace Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Humans Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Evil Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Technology Users Category:Book Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Parents Category:Assassins Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Pressure Point Users